


Darkness to Light

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gift, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." Martin Luther King, Jr. Written for Holly in the Paint It Red Stocking Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness to Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Holly in the Paint It Red Stocking Exchange :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, because if I did… Well you wouldn't want to know… ;)

**_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_ **

**_Martin Luther King, Jr_ **

* * *

 

Darkness…

So much darkness in his life. From the carnie life, to being a fake psychic, to losing his wife and child to a cold hearted murderer.

 But there was one saving grace in his miserable life… His beautiful Saint Teresa.

He will always remember the day she comforted him as his world fell apart when they carted Red John’s body away.

He will never forget staying in her apartment while she whispered sweet nothings in his ears. All those nights where they would lie and ponder over the different things of life.

She was his light in the darkness. She was the love that destroyed his hatred for himself and the wretched serial killer.

He loved her so much that the feelings overwhelmed him when they were together. He wanted to shower her in diamonds and roses. He wanted to drive her around in fancy cars and treat her like the princess she was.

But he had to wait awhile… He couldn’t propose on the second date, could he?

No, he would woo his angel the right way, no matter how long it took.

He would get there someday, but for now he would just bask in the light of his lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but let me know what you think!


End file.
